In data processing technology, software may include instructions to perform various tasks. As used herein, a “task” is a unit of work that may be scheduled for execution, either independently of other tasks or dependent upon one or more other tasks. Performance of a particular task may involve the use of a data processing resource. As used herein, a “data processing resource” is a tangible or intangible entity able to facilitate execution of the task. A data processing resource may include hardware (e.g., a processor, a memory location, or a peripheral device), software (e.g., a socket, a port, a device driver, or a network connection), or any suitable combination thereof.